Series 1 Episode 8
Eighth and final episode of Series 1. Synopsis Shocked by her experience with Seddon, Kim considers leaving teaching, and only a petition, organised by Jack and signed by staff and parents, causes her to change her mind. Chlo gives evidence on Donte's behalf and he gets a suspended sentence. Jack is taken captive by a resentful Seddon but Steph comes to his aid, causing him to see her in a new light. Heather, whom he is dating, is less impressed. There is some harmony in Izzie's household and all the staff head to the pub to celebrate their successful inspection. Lorna, however, is contemplating suicide by throwing herself into the river. Plot Kim has been severely traumatised by the incident with Lewis, but somehow manages to find the strength to go through it all again in front of the committee that have been assembled to discuss Lewis’s expulsion. She begins to lose patience when it becomes clear that the panel favour Lewis’s version of events. With his obnoxious, loud-mouthed mother backing him up, he tells the committee that it was Kim who was coming on to him! Sensing that the committee are on the verge of overturning his decision to expel Lewis, Jack blows his top. Not only is Kim Campbell the best teacher he’s ever worked with, she’s respected and trusted by every one of the pupils. She is Waterloo Road. The shock of walking in on Tom and Izzie together in the drama studio was so severe that Lorna arranged to take some time away from Waterloo Road. Now she’s back, and determined to make sure that everyone in the staff room knows all about what’s been going on between her husband and her best friend. Having been pre-warned by Tom, Izzie arrives at the school prepared for trouble, but even she is shocked when Lorna slaps her around the face. Tom is furious, but when he confronts Lorna, she makes it clear that she’s not interested in anything he has to say. She’s putting on a tough face, but beneath her cool exterior, she’s devastated by the betrayal. It’s Donte’s day in court. He’s aware that his future teeters on a knife edge and, when Holly gives her evidence and names him as the driver of the car, things begin to look bleak. Chlo is terrified when she takes the stand to give her evidence, but somehow manages to find the strength to come clean, stunning everyone by revealing that it was her distraction that caused Donte to lose control of the car. Donte allows himself to see a slight glimmer of hope, but it is quickly dashed when the prosecution barrister tears Chlo’s testimony apart, leaving him looking even guiltier. Heather Davenport puts her job on the line by revealing the findings of the committee to Jack. Despite the lack of evidence, they have decided that they believe Kim’s version of events. Jack’s relief quickly turns to dismay when Heather goes on to tell him that the committee have also decided to exclude Lewis for fifteen days. This is all too much for Kim and she resigns on the spot. Jack is not about to take the loss of his best teacher sitting down and decides to take matters into his own hands. He sends a letter home with every pupil, hoping to rally the parents in support of Kim. After a lot of soul-searching, Lorna writes letters to Tom and Izzie, telling them that she forgives them and that she wants them both to be happy. Although both Chlo and Mika urge her to take a chance on Tom, Izzie knows that there are far more important things at stake today than her love life. For Chlo and Donte, it’s their moment of truth and they both listen on in horror as the jury return with a guilty verdict. Yet all is not lost. The Judge is convinced that Donte and Chlo are punishing themselves a lot more effectively than a prison term ever could and gives Donte a suspended sentence. Donte is crushed when Adam’s parents refuse to talk to him, but at least he still has Chlo. The parents have come up trumps for Jack and he calls Mrs Seddon into the school to show her some of the responses he has received to his letter. He now has all the evidence he needs to prove that she’s committing benefit fraud and threatens to blow the whistle on her if she doesn’t remove Lewis from Waterloo Road. Jack’s flush of victory fades when Heather walks through the door with the LEA’s verdict. It’s good news – he’s won and the school has been saved! Andrew immediately goes to tell Kim the good news, but his euphoria fades when she stands by her decision to leave teaching for good… right up until the moment Andrew kisses her. Realising that she’s not going to get rid of him, Kim agrees to give teaching another go, as long as he promises never to kiss her again! The teachers head down to the local pub to celebrate the good news. Jack is in his office preparing to join them when Lewis clatters him around the head with a fire extinguisher. Jack comes round to find that he has been doused in petrol and that Lewis is brandishing a lighter. Just when it looks like Jack is doomed; Steph comes to his rescue and gives him the opportunity he needs to lay Lewis out cold. At the pub, everyone cheers Jack and Steph’s triumphant arrival and when Kim and Andrew arrive, the party begins in earnest. Even Mika and Chlo are included in the celebrations and they decide to take advantage of Izzie’s good mood by persuading her to allow Tom to move in with them. As the staff of Waterloo Road raise their glasses in celebration, Lorna comes to the realisation that her life no longer has any meaning and takes a step towards the teeming water of the canal… Main cast Staff *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Judith Barker as Estelle Cooper (Final appearance) *Camilla Power as Lorna Clarkson *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen Students *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon *Daisy Wignall as Holly Tattersall *Rhea Bailey as Yasmin Deardon (Final appearance) *Josh Hanlon as Rory Brears (Final appearance) Others *Robert Angell as Nigel Hinchcliffe (First appearance) *Anna Wilson-Jones as Heather Davenport (Final appearance) *Steve Money as Clarence Charles *Amanda Fairclough as Mrs Seddon Category:Episode Category:Series 1 Episodes